Ultimate Destination
by HamanoEmichan
Summary: - Alguém pode me ouvir!...- Interferência - Aqui quem fala é a Cientista Maioko Roturo - Gritava a mulher junto com sons de bala - Os Projetos seres e os Avançados escaparam do laboratório!... - Ouvia se gritos, Gritava a Mulher desesperadamente - Eles são perigosos para a sociedade! - Ativem o Projeto Ultimate Destination! - Gritou antes de ouvir uma explosão e perder a linha.
1. Capítulo 1: Promessa

Vocaloid não me pertense, mas a história sim.  
"Sabe, tem dia que você pode estar com tando tédio que resolve fazer uma história que saíra da sua imaginação. Mas o que todos pensam: Como pode sair ISSO de uma imaginação?"(=_=)  
1º: essa história também contém romance, Humo Negro, Death Fic, Fantasia, Ficção Científica e Drama. Se não gostar, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.(sempre pensei como os juízes falam ^_^")  
2º: è provável que eu atualizarei essa história uma vez por semana, então será toda sexta.  
3º: A História começará contando em Torno de Miku, então aos poucos vocês verão os outros personagens e o começo do Ultimate Destination.  
4º: Eu agradeceria se deixassem Reviews.

Boa Leitura.

* * *

.V.

.

.

.

Ultimate Destination

Destino Final

.

.V.

.

Capítulo 1: Promessa

.

.V.

.

Em plena noite de uma Lua cheia, num bosque escuro com enormes árvores e carvalhos, avistava-se uma criança de cabelos azul-petróleo correndo desesperadamente apavorado e chorando com um bebê que se encontra dormindo em seu colo.

Quase sem fôlego pela respiração rápida por estar correndo, ele percebe á frente uma enorme árvore com uma pequena abertura, mas espaçosa o suficiente para caber alguém encolhido no recinto.

Sem pensar duas vezes, adentrou se dentro da abertura junto com o bebê para se esconder. Ao entrar no recinto, o menino percebe seis vultos passando atrás da abertura. Após os vultos passarem rapidamente, duas pessoas param atrás da árvore e começam a discutir.

.

– Hiyama – disse uma mulher vestida com roupas pretas colantes ao corpo e com armas em volta da cintura, que logo estava olhando ao homem de cabelos castanhos com as mesmas vestes que estava olhando em volta. – avisaram que mataram três sobreviventes, mas ambos sem as crianças PSA.

– O que?! Como é que eles não acharam os PSA com aqueles sobreviventes que escaparam do laboratório? – Perguntou o homem olhando em volta para ver se via alguém – Lily, Você poderia me dizer se pelo menos acharam o resto dos sobreviventes que fugiram da base?

A mulher olhou para ele tirando uma mecha do cabelo loira em frente ao rosto se preparando para o pior.

–Não. – ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para baixo – Mas agora a equipe A3 está ajudando a tirar o que sobrou do laboratório e da base, como os sobreviventes destruíram o laboratório da base, iram demorar tempos para arrumar os rastreadores para localizar todos os PSA.

–Droga. - foi à única coisa que falou após um dos vultos que estava voltando parou em frente ao homem e a mulher que estavam conversando. Ao ver o homem que chegou naquele momento, a mulher perguntou – Achou o garoto e o bebê PSA?

– Não, mas o Iroha avisou que eles estão por perto, é fácil reconhecer os Projetos Seres Avançados com as tatuagens de números que eles têm nos braços.

.

Ao Ouvir isso, o menino que estava escutando toda conversa pela abertura da árvore, olha para o braço e arregala os olhos ao percebe que nele á uma tatuagem de numero zero com o número um ao lado. Após ver a tatuagem ele procura com os olhos no braço da irmã e ver a mesma tatuagem no braço dela também.

"Então é verdade" pensava o menino tentando se acalmar "eles mataram nossos pais só pra continuar uma invenção ridícula para nos mandar para outro mundo? Nós não somos ratos de laboratório para ser tratados assim!" o menino que estava perdido em pensamento nem percebeu que as três pessoas que estava parada atrás da abertura já tinham começado a correr pra longe para achar todos os PSA.

Dez minutos depois, o menino com o bebê dormindo em seu colo, passou a cabeça para fora da abertura para ver se já poderia sair em segurança.

–Por que... - sussurrava sentindo uma lágrima solitária cair no rosto do menino que olhava para o céu fora da abertura – por que a gente teve que ser escolhido para entrar nesse inferno kami? Por quê?! – desviou o olhar para o bebê, retirando aquela lágrima do rosto – Terei que te deixar em algum lugar seguro Miku, eles iram vir atrás mim, nee-chan – murmurou para não acordar o bebê de que aparentava ter nascido duas semanas atrás que estava em seu colo.

Com os olhos marejados, o menino saiu da abertura da árvore e começou a correr o mais rápido o quanto podia para área nordeste, pois os vultos e as pessoas foram para área sudeste pensando que eles tinham corrido pra lá. Ele não poderia ficar naquele lugar se não "eles" os achariam e os mataria como fizeram com seus pais e os outros que estavam aprisionados no laboratório.

Quinze minutos depois de uma longa corrida, o menino encontra-se saindo do bosque e entrando num parque.

–Finalmente... - disse o garoto com a respiração irregular por estado correndo por um longo tempo – Estou na cidade.

Naquele momento, o bebê que estava em seu colo seu colo começa a chorar por causa dos ventos fortes que rebatia em seu corpo frágil daquela noite.

Ao perceber, o menino tirou o casaco branco de pano fino que utilizava em cima de outra blusa Branca sem mangas e enrolou no bebê junto com o pano fino que já estava vestida.

Após enrolar a criança, ele viu a luz da lua bater no colar que a bebê usava que era um coração dourado que no meio dele tinha algo escrito como o nome da mesma.

"_Hatsune Miku"_

Após ver o colar, ele apertou o meio do colar e o mesmo se abriu como uma pequena alavanca abrindo uma caixa. Ao abri-lo, o menino se viu olhando para a foto que avia dentro dele: Uma mulher de cabelos azul-petróleo solto e olhos castanhos, com um bebê no colo com a mesma cor de cabelo da mulher, mas muito poucos cabelos por ser nova, com um homem com cabelos verdes-amarelados de olhos azul-petróleo. Ao lado da mulher, tinha um menino de aproximadamente seis anos de idade de cabelos verde-petróleo como o da mãe e da irmãzinha, com a mesma cor dos olhos. Era uma família feliz e completa.

"O mais doloroso de tudo, é saber que esses momentos em família nunca irão acontecer de novo" Pensava o menino lembrando-se dos pais sendo mortos na sua frente e olhando para a foto da própria família na foto recentemente tirada, vê-la fez tudo vir à tona, toda a realidade.

Após olhar poucos minutos para a foto, o menino começa a balançar a irmã, assim, fazendo a parar de chorar e fazendo-a dormir novamente.

Poucos tempo depois, o menino volta a correr em disparada, saindo do parque e entrando no centro da cidade.

A frente ele via várias ruas que mostrava várias casas iguais uma do lado da outra. Correndo, ele virou a esquina da segunda rua, deparando com uma casa diferente das outras, maior com menos decoração como as outras, que também poderia ter pessoas boas que poderia educar e amar um bebê.

Caminhando até a porta da casa, o menino deu uma última olhada no bebê que estava em seu colo.

"Ela parece tão serena e tranquila dormindo" – pensava o menino olhando os poucos cabelos azul-petróleo que a bebê tinha e para o rosto tranquilo do bebê. "Sentirei muita falta de você nee-chan".

–Se eu fosse mais forte... Talvez eu pudesse ter salvado nossos pais... – pensou dando um sorriso triste para a criança em seu colo.

–Eu te prometo Miku, um dia irei te achar... – Dizia o menino dando um beijo na testa da irmã, colocando a no tapete que tinha na frente da porta da casa grande. Batendo duas vezes na madeira da porta, o menino virou-se para trás e começou a correr dando uma última olhada na sua pequena irmã, deixando todas as lágrimas que estava sendo segurado cair em seu rosto, "Se Miku for feliz tendo uma vida normal longe de mim e da realidade cruel, então eu também serei feliz por ela" pensava o menino, pois sabia que agora sua irmã estava em boas mãos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Lembranças da infância

Bem, mais um capítulo atualizado nessa história que me deixou entusiasmada para escrever! Bem, essa história também estará sendo postada na , por isso não se assuste se ver lá também.

*Os nomes que apareceram, seram os nomes dos personagens que estão narrando o capítulo falado

não preciso falar em todo capítulo o Disclaimer da história, né?

Boa Leitura.

* * *

.V.

.

.

.

Ultimate Destination

Destino Final

.

.V.

.

Capítulo 2: Lembranças da infância

.

.V.

.

( Miku Hatsune )

– Saco – rosnei por ter sido acordando com o bipe do despertador que esta em cima do criado murro que esta do lado da cama. Droga. Hoje podia ser sábado como podia.

– Miku, hora de acordar pra ir para a escola – falava meu pai que de acordo com seus passos, estava subindo escada e arrumando a gravata para ir trabalhar. – Você não quer perder seu primeiro dia, quer?

Após ouvir isso abri meus olhos devagar e olhei para porta, vendo meu pai, o senhor Misuki que estava com seu cabelo loiro liso despenteado e arrumando sua gravata, eu não disse?

– tá pai, eu vou me arrumar só me dá cinco minutos? – perguntei afundando meu rosto no travesseiro e tatuando com as mãos meu criado murro para desligar o despertador. – Argh! - Rosnei ao ouvir uma batida de algo caindo e quebrando no chão. Droga. Agora terei que comprar outro despertador.

–Por que será que tenho o mesmo sonho deste pequena com um garotinho com um bebê? Que estranho – dizia mais para mim para tentar achar uma resposta – bem, agora não importa, tenho que me arrumar se não chegarei atrasada no meu primeiro dia de aula.

Levantei meu rosto para ver se meu pai ainda estava lá, quando olhei para a porta, não o encontrei lá. Então ele já desceu.

Sai da minha cama para fazer minha higiene diária, assim vestindo as roupas que eu tinha tirado do guarda roupa: uma blusa causal branca com mangas que vão até o cotovelo, com uma saia rodada verde-escuro que é uma mão acima dos joelhos, mais um par de sapatilhas da mesma cor da saia com meias brancas ¾. Depois amarrei meu cabelo azul-petróleo em duas marias chiquinha. Admito, adoro fazer dois rabos de cavalos em cada lado da cabeça.

Não gosto de usar blusas sem mangas, elas mostram a tatuagem de nascença que tenho nos braços, pois nos dois braços, tem a mesma tatuagem:

01

Isso era estranho. Só o meu pai que sabia dessa minha tatuagem, mais ninguém sabe.

Lembro-me de quando eu era pequena, eu tinha perguntando tantas vezes isso, pois meu pai sempre fugia do assunto, mas quando fiz quatorze anos, ele tinha decidido abrir o jogo pra mim, lembro-me daquele dia como ontem, o da em que ele revelou tudo que aconteceu no passado dele.

Ele tinha me revelado que eu era adotiva, pois nem ele sabia como é que eu ganhei aquelas tatuagem. Eu era pequena e de menor de idade, era estranho ter tatuagem daquela idade, por isso que as escondo deste sempre, pois deste pequena, as pessoas ao meu sempre me via diferente, pois quando era na escola de infância, eu era mais inteligente que as outras pessoas, pois depois que eu lia um texto com dezesseis parágrafo, segundo depois eu saberia fala-lo todo sem ler e nada, eu era mais rápida que qualquer criança quando tia sete ano. Lembro-me do dia que na escola infantil teve um evento de corrida, que valeria medalhas. Lembro-me do meu pai me aconselhando a jogar.

.

.V.

.

–Vai lá Miku, será divertido pra você jogar com seus colegas de classe. – disse meu pai me dando um sorriso carinho para mim.

Naquele momento, eu queria ganhar uma medalha, nem que seja de bronze. Então falei para meu pai me colocar para participar. Meu erro.

A corrida era de dar duas voltas sobre a escola, eles tinham fechado as ruas para nenhum aluno se machucasse. Quando foi a hora da corrida começar, fui para o ponto de partida e reparei que tinha sete crianças ali participando junto comigo.

Segundos depois eu tinha ouvido algo batendo com força no ar, um pano vermelho, era a bandeira. A corrida tinha começado.

Depois que vi a bandeira vermelha, reparei que todos já tinham começado a correr enquanto eu estava parada vendo os ir. Sem pré-aviso comecei a correr com toda minha força, que em trinta e sete segundo já tinha dado duas voltas na escola. Era inacreditável, todos estava me olhando com surpresa e indignação. A escola era enorme, eu também nem acreditava que eu conseguir em trinta e sete segundos. Na hora eu estava surpresa com os arregalados para todos, eles me olhavam com diferentes tipos de olhares. Eu estava com medo.

Passando cinco minutos depois as crianças que estavam correndo aparecem e ficam me olhando com surpresa, medo e raiva. Como uma menina de oito anos conseguiu dar duas voltas numa escola enorme em trinta e sete segundo se as outras crianças demoraram cinco minutos só em uma volta?

Naquele dia agradeço ao meu pai por ter me tirado dali, ele estava mais surpreso que eu, mais isso não fez ficar em estado de choque como os outros. Ele tinha pegado minha mão, e foi falar com os juízes começarem a corrida de novo, mas sem mim.

Meu pai sabia que eu queria ir embora dali, daqueles olhares que as pessoas me deram naquele dia foi marcado nas minhas memórias.

Depois que meu pai tinha falado com eles, fomos embora dali sem dizer nenhuma palavra, acho que meu pai tinha entendido por que eu não tinha amigos naquela escola. Quando cheguei em casa eu comecei a chorar de cabeça baixa, quando eu ia subir as escadas, meu tinha colocado as mãos no meu ombro direito.

–Filha, sei que hoje foi um dia difícil para você, pois foi pra mim também, aquelas pessoas que ficaram te olhando daquele jeito, ficaram surpresos com o que você fez, só isso. Então por favor não leva isso como outro argumento. – sussurrava meu pai me virando até eu ficasse totalmente de frente para ele.

–Ah, papai... - falei abraçando ele e aos poucos parando de chorar.

–Mesmo que você seja diferente dos outros eu sempre vou te amar minha pequena- falava meu pai me confortando. – se diferente, é normal. Mas se você algum dia precisar de mim, é só me chamar, que estarei lá. E se alguém te dizer algo que a machucasse, me fale, que o infeliz vai ouvir umas boas, vai.

–Tenho até pena daquele que ouvirá muitas de você – falei saindo do abraço.

Naquele momento eu e meu pai rimos do que eu disse. Tenho muitas lembranças da minha infância. Tive momentos ruins, mas também bons.

.

.V.

.

Hoje estou eu, uma garota com dezesseis anos de cabelo azul-petróleo diferente, com meus olhos com a mesma cor do cabelo que ia até os pés, que só tem uma amiga e que sabe lutar ate maciais. Meu pai tinha me colocado aos doze anos numa academia de Artes Maciais e Artes das Armas.

Admito que eu tive muito ferimentos nisso, mas aprendi muitos golpes e lutar com armas que acabei chegando á perfeição com quinze anos. Já faz três meses que eu não frequento mais a academia, pois eu já tinha ganhado meu lindo diploma que fica na sala de estar como um troféu para o meu pai.

Após terminar de mim a arrumar, olhei para o colar com meu nome no coração dourado e coloquei o no pescoço, peguei minha mochila cinza escuro e coloquei em um dos meus ombros e desci as escadas, fui direto para a cozinha e peguei uma maça, pois as horas hoje estavam passando muito rápido do que o normal.

Depois que peguei a maçã, coloquei a na boca e puxei minha mochila para cima para ajudar com o peso dela. Daí fomos direto para a porta de sair, acabei vendo meu pai que já estava indo para a academia de polícia. Ele é policial da SWAT.

–Já vou indo pai, tchau. – falei tirando a maçã da minha boca e dando um beijo na bochecha dele. – não precisa me levar de carro, já sei o caminho da escola. – eu disse antes que ele falasse.

–Então você irá com quem se eu não te levar? – perguntou ele indo para a porta junto comigo, nos saia da casa na mesma hora. Meu pai ia trabalhar na SWAT e eu vou pra escola, tudo às sete horas da manhã.

Na hora que eu abri a porta tomei um susto ao ver quem estava encostado nela.

_**–Ela irá comigo Senhor Misuki Morine.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Reconhecida Parte 1

Mil perdões pessoal:  
1. Não consegui atualizar o da semana passada  
2. Não tive tempo para rever a história, Com tudo não percebi alguns erros no capítulos anteriores.  
Mas hoje atualizei os capítulos, agora capítulo 3 esta pronto para atualizar! (*-*)  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

.V.

.

.

.

Ultimate Destination

Destino Final

.

.V.

.

**Capítulo 3: Reconhecida _Parte 1**

.

.V.

.

(Hatsune Miku)

.

-Ela irá comigo Senhor Misuki Morine. – disse Luka encostada na lateral da porta com um fichário roxo ao seu lado e com um sorriso bobo na cara. – Bom dia pra você também Miku.

Luka era a minha melhor e única amiga deste a segunda série, ela sempre trajava cabelos rosa lisos e brilhantes que desciam nas costas até a cintura, com franjas que cobria um pouco seus olhos azuis que me lembrava do céu.

Só com ela e com meu pai eu era uma pessoa aberta, ao qual mostro como sou e como estou me sentindo e não como faço com o resto das pessoas.

Na escola sou muito fechada e fria, não fico sorrindo para ninguém que não seja Luka ou meu pai. Em público, não demostro meu sorriso. Não gosto que as pessoas vejam meu "eu" verdadeiro. De tudo que passei na infância, fiquei com trauma da sociedade...

Lembro quando conheci Luka.

Eu era um pouco tímida e fechada sobre o assunto de socializar com as pessoas, com tudo, eu não tinha amigos até o dia que a conheci.

Eu a tinha salvado de ser violentada por umas meninas que estavam interessadas num menino que gostava dela. Ela não tinha culpa de nada, e isso eu percebi nos segundo que vi os olhos medrosos e assustados sobre a situação que ela estava enfrentando.

Não pensei duas vezes e fui ajuda-la. Gritei com raiva, chamando atenção daquelas meninas que sabia sobre os boatos que os alunos da nossa escola contavam sobre mim, que eu era diferente.

No momento em que elas perceberam a minha presença, arregalaram os olhos e me olharam assustadas.

- A e-estranha da classe B-03, e-esta nos o-olhando com r-raiva! – gaguejou a mais alta do grupo, deixando a mostra o medo em sua voz.

Sem pensar duas vezes, elas tinham corrido para longe gritando. Elas não iriam mais incomodar a menina que estava agachada me olhando com... Admiração...

Depois daquele dia, eu e Luka ficamos amigas inseparáveis. Bem, quando falo inseparável, é inseparável mesmo! Não largava do meu pé que nem chiclet.

.

.V.

.

- O doida, quer me matar de susto? – perguntei, colocando minha mão direita no peito e fingindo um ataque cardíaco.

- Deixa de drama Miku, eu sabia que você se atrasaria para o primeiro dia de aula como sempre. – disse Luka com um sorriso que mostrava seus dentes brilhantes. Isso irá me deixar cega um dia desses.

Luka me conhece bem... Bem até demais!

-Bem meninas, estou de passagem – suspirou meu pai ao perceber que eu e Luka estávamos esquecendo-se dele. – Ah, Luka, você poderia cuidar de Miku para que ela não entre em confusão hoje? – perguntou meu pai olhando para mim com um sorriso cínico.

Ele deve esta brincando comigo. Tenho cara de menina de oito anos?!

- hahaha, gostei da piada – sussurrei, fingindo um riso sem graça olhada para o meu pai, que cujo este estava olhando para Luka que já estava em respondendo.

- Pode deixar Sr. Morine, sua filha chegará em casa inteira depois das aulas. – disse Luka sorrindo para o meu pai e começando a me puxar para fora de casa.

Após despedimos de meu pai, fomos caminhando para a escola, enquanto eu comia minha maça e conversava com Luka. Quando minha mochila desceu do meu ombro, virei me um pouco para trás, arrumando-a em meu ombro, assim olhando para trás, percebo uma figura alguns metros distantes da gente.

Um garoto, vestindo um casaco moleton azul escuro, com a cabeça tampada com o capuz do casaco que não deixava seu rosto a mostra, trajando uma calça jeans preta solta, com um all Star preto de cano, utilizando uma mochila no ombro esquerdo com as mãos nos bolsos.

Segundo depois me virei para frente e continuei andando, pensando no garoto. Parecia ser solitário e quieto, mas com um andado firme como se estivesse indo para uma batalha onde Judas perdeu as botas.

Ri do meu próprio pensamento, chamando a atenção de Luka.

- Ah, então você esta achando graça da minha desgraça né? Eu aqui falando que não consegui até hoje um namorado descente por todos serem cafajestes, e você ai rindo da minha cara? – disse Luka com a cara mais emburrada e ao mesmo tempo engraçada.

Luka é muito estudiosa quando se fala em livros, definitivamente, ela vive numa biblioteca, pois ela passa mais tempo lá lendo livros do que comigo. Até achava que ela iria me trocar por livros velhos.

- Luka, você tem que parar de se fazer de forte e nervosa na frente de garotos se quer conquistar um namorado "perfeito", que no seu caso irá demorar séculos. – eu disse me lembrando do último namorado de Luka que recebeu um chute na bunda.

- Mas garotos de hoje em dia é mais complicado que porco perdido num chiqueiro. – disse Luka, Fazendo nós duas saltar uma doce gargalhada.

.

.V.

.

Ao chegar à escola, me lembrei como era aquele inferno. Os corredores eram entupidos de delinquentes e piriguetis para todo lado, gente gritando e correndo, folhas sendo arremessadas para os lados, com gente batendo um no ombro do outro...

- Eu vou voltar – sussurrei baixo mais para mim mesma, mas infelizmente, Luka ouviu.

- Ah não, eu prometi ao seu pai que te levaria inteira para casa e eu irei cumprir. – disse Luka, pegando meu braço e me puxando para a coordenação para pegarmos o número da sala em que nos estudaria.

- Sorte a nossa que ficaremos na mesma classe – eu disse vendo o papel que a moça da coordenação nos entregou.

- Obrigada – Agradeceu Luka á moça e saiu da sala, deixando me para trás olhando os horários das aulas.

Minutos depois sair da sala e fui tentar correr atrás da Luka que foi procurar a nossa sala na frente.

Eu mal dou três passos e alguém esbarra em mim. Fazendo-me cair para trás, naquele momento fechei os olhos, esperando pelo impacto do chão.

Mas não veio.

Alguém estava segurando meu braço direito, um pouco abaixo do meu ombro. Abri os olhos lentamente, olhando para baixo. Se não fosse aquela pessoa que me segurou a tempo, eu ficaria o resto da aula com uma dor terrível no traseiro, teria sido um saco.

- Desculpe. – Disse uma voz calma e grossa que vinha de cima de mim.

Após alguns segundos recuperei meus sentidos, levantei a cabeça pra cima, e vejo o mesmo garoto de moletom azul escuro e capuz cobrindo a cabeça; cujo estava com olhos azuis arregalados olhando para o meu braço com surpresa.

Quando olho para a direção que ele estava olhando, arregalo-os olhos. A manga da minha blusa branca direita rasgada de lado na hora que ele pegou o meu braço, deixando a mostra a minha tatuagem de nascença.

Em um movimento rápido, me levantei e tampei a tatuagem com a mão esquerda. Droga, ele viu minha tatuagem. Amaldiçoei-o mentalmente por ter trombado em mim e rasgado a manga da minha blusa que agora deixava minha tatuagem a mostra.

- Na próxima vez, olhe para onde anda – falei friamente para o garoto que ainda estava surpreso.

Mim virei arrumando a mochila que estava em meu ombro e comecei caminhar sem olhar para trás até ouvir o que ele disse atrás de mim.

- Você é uma PSA V01... – sussurrou transparecendo admirado e surpreso em sua voz.

Parei. O que ele disse? O que diabo é PSA? E como assim "também"? Ele é pirado ou não bate bem da cabeça?

Droga. Essas perguntas irão rondar minha mente por um bom tempo se eu não o perguntasse o que significa isso tudo.

Minutos depois, viro-me para fazer perguntas a ele, mas percebo que ele não estava mais lá.

- Parece que hoje será um dia e tanto Miku – sussurrei para mim mesma antes de amarrar a manga do meu braço de lado, escondendo a tatuagem e indo em direção onde Luka tinha corrido.

* * *

Uou... Quem será o garoto misterioso de capuz? Só saberemos no próximo capítulo! (*-*)

Até a próxima semana.


	4. Capítulo 4: Reconhecida Parte 2

.V.

.

.

.

Ultimate Destination

Destino Final

.

.V.

.

**Capítulo 4: Reconhecida _parte 2**

.

.V.

.

( Hatsune Miku)

–Hoje não é meu dia de sorte mesmo. – suspirei olhando para o pedaço de pano da minha manga amarrada no braço.

Como estava escrito nos horários que eu tinha pego: Primeiro e o segundo horário seria língua Japonesa com um professor chamado Kiyoteru, Luka me disse que ele é novo na escola, não dei importância. Terceiro horário seria Artes, pausa para o almoço, quarto horário biologia e quinto Educação Física – odeio educação física – para assim estarei livre às três horas da tarde.

Naquele momento tinha gente entrando na sala, quando observo quem estavam entrando, me surpreendo com o garoto de mais cedo que estava usando moleton azul escuro com o capuz ainda tampando a cabeça, enquanto olhava para mim e sorria.

Droga, mais um para me atormentar nesse ano.

Luka, que estava sentada ao meu lado, chamou minha atenção.

– O que aconteceu com o seu braço? Machucou-se? – perguntou ela preocupada.

Luka era um ano mais velha que eu, pois com motivos desconhecidos, teve que estar afastada um ano da escola quando tinha dez anos. Ela nunca me falou do porque esteve fora esse tempo todo, sempre achei que era uma decisão estranha da família adotiva dela. Sim, ela também foi adotada quando era pequena. Acho que por ela ser mais velha, ela me passa uma aura de irmã mais velha protetora para mim.

– Não é nada, só me arranhei na correria – Menti, olhando para Luka com um sorriso forçado no rosto. – E não se preocupe! Depois das aulas, eu passarei na enfermaria pra cuidar disso. – eu disse virando meu corpo para frente.

Eu nunca contei para Luka sobre as tatuagens, acho que era por que o medo da reação dela me deixava preocupada com o que poderia pensar sobre mim.

– Esta bem... – ela suspirou aliviada e voltou a me encarar mas com malicia nos olhos - É coisa minha ou pela primeira vez na vida, você esta interessada por aquele garoto de capuz azul? – perguntou ela, fitando secretamente o menino que estava sentado poucas cadeiras distantes da nossa, no final da última fileira. – Se for pra olhar, seja discreta.

Nem dei atenção a Luka e olhei para o ponto em que Luka estava olhando, rodando rapidamente meu corpo para ver melhor.

Ele estava me observando.

Segundo depois que nossos olhos se encontraram, reparei que os olhos dele era um azul tão intenso que me lembrei do mar, parecia que aquela imensidão estava me consumindo.

Segundos depois fui puxada violentamente para o lado ao contrário de onde eu estava olhando, me tirando do transe.

– Eu falei para você ser discreta! E não olha-lo como se ele fosse de ouro! – disse Luka envergonhada segurando meu braço firme por ele ter percebido que estávamos o olhando –han? Esperai, v-você esta parecendo um tomate ambulante!– disse Luka dando uma gargalhada alta fazendo com que alguns idiotas que estava presente na sala olhassem para nossa direção.

Rosnei para Luka e virei me para frente deixando de lado o que tinha acabado de acontecer e me virei para frente, vendo todo o pessoal indo até as carteiras e sentando. Olhei para a porta e vi um homem jovem e bonito de aproximadamente vinte e um ano de cabelos castanho usando um óculos fino e de terno marrom entrar na sala e olhar para todos presente.

– Bom dia alunos, espero que tenham aproveitado as férias, pois algo me diz que nesse ano será um ano movimentado e _explosivo_. – Disse a última palavra mais alto e por alguns segundos ele parou seu olhar em mim dando um sorriso... Perverso? Pronto, mais um maluco para colocar medo no colégio. – Sou Hiyama Kiyoteru, o novo professor de língua Japonesa, espero me dar bem com todos vocês. – disse dando um sorriso mostrando os dentes perfeitos e brilhantes.

– É por isso que prefiro vim no segundo dia – sussurrei deixando minha cabeça abaixada em cima dos meus braços que estava deitado na mesa – o que será que ele quis dizer com 'explosivo'?

– Com tudo, eu gostaria de conhecer todos que estão presente hoje na aula, vou chamar o nome de cada um pela lista de presença – disse colocando sua maleta em cima da mesa e pegando um caderno na primeira gaveta. – Por favor, quando eu chamar o nome de cada um, poderia se levantar e se apresentar.

Alguns que estavam já sentados gemiam de reprovação, outros ficavam olhando com cara de tédio ao novo professor.

Quando ele começou a chamar todos na ordem da lista de presença, todos se levantavam, dizia o nome completo e a idade, e para completar dava boas vindas para ele.

Definitivamente, é desnecessário fala esse tipo de coisa, pois já na lista de presença já esta o nome e a idade de todos. Educação às vezes é entediante.

– Shion Kaito – disse o professor surpreso olhando para a lista e voltando o olhar para o garoto de capuz azul já em pé, com o olhar sério para o professor.

– Sou Kaito Shion, tenho 17 anos, Seja **_Bem Vindo_** _Sensei_. – a ultima frase pareceu sair sombria e pesada que me deu um arrepio na espinha. Após terminar de falar voltou a sentar.

– Obrigado Shion, é um _prazer_ **revê-lo**. – disse com a voz mais grossa, a sala parecia ficar mais tensa com o silencio desconfortável que reinou no recinto. Minutos de silencio se passaram quando o Hiyama-sensei voltou à atenção nas apresentações.

– Hatsune Miku – antes de dizer, ele olhou diretamente para mim com um sorriso, como se já me conhecesse.

Levantei preguiçosamente, e olhei diretamente em seus olhos castanhos, por um momento pensei ter visto uma escuridão no olhar dele.

– Sou Hatsune Miku, tenho quinze anos, mas farei dezesseis em algumas semanas, Seja Bem vindo Hiyama - Sensei. – Eu disse dando um leve sorriso e me sentando.

Ele continuou me olhando com um sorriso que fez o pessoal da sala voltar à atenção para o sensei que ainda se encontrava a me encarar.

– sensei? –perguntou um aluno, assim chamando atenção dele.

– Ah, sim, vamos continuar com as apresentações – disse voltando sua atenção para o caderno que estava em suas mãos.

Depois desse acontecimento, olhei em direção da Luka, vendo-a olhando para mim e dando de ombro com o que aconteceu e voltando sua atenção ao nosso novo sensei.

Curiosa, dei uma pequena olhada de canto 'involuntária' para ver na direção de Kaito e me surpreendo com a expressão de Kaito que estava olhando para o sensei com um olhar mortal e olhando para mim com... Preocupação?!

Parece que tem muita coisa acontecendo ao redor da minha vida, e infelizmente, parece que estou presa nela.


End file.
